


No Popo

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Gun Godz, Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Both by Doseone, F/M, Lyrics from the Gun Godz Theme and the YV Rap, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day in the studio, YV relaxes with the newest "guest" to his Mansion</p><p>The puns come fast and furious</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Popo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250033) by Anonymous. 



You teleport out of the recording booth, irritated after twentieth failed take at recording your latest demo. Inside a second you’re seated on your throne, gold bricks piled up in the shape of the now destroyed Nuclear Throne and padded with piles of cash. You think about going down to the wasteland to blow off a little stress, but frankly nothing down there is very exciting after you cleaned out the pig pen. Suddenly, with your mind turned to what’s left of the IDPD, you know exactly who to take out your frustrations on.

 

The former Captain squats on the dias in front of you, stroking your cock with one hand and smearing her asshole with lube using the other. You let her keep her kneepads, the only part of her uniform that’s any use to her. She’d looked so good on her knees after you smashed up the headquarters, blast armor falling to pieces, that all you could think about was smashing her. You reflect on your genius while she takes the triangular (hammer) head of your dick in her mouth.

If you’re being completely honest she isn’t half as skilled at giving (laser) brain as some of your geckos. But damn, you don’t know how she got into the IDPD, because covering up an ass like that is criminal. She looks so good down there: getting herself ready for you, giving your dick the attention that a Gun God deserves, glaring up at you through half lidded blue eyes and raising a hand to brush her bangs out of the way. And when she presses her tongue to the scalene ridges on the underside of your cock, molds it to the (boiling) veins under the head, you admit she’s quickly becoming your favorite. If this keeps up you’ll be shooting all over her face (in the fat), or possibly painting her dark breasts with (a dainty spurt from) your cock. Assuming you don’t just decide to press her down and squirt your load into her (second) stomach. So you fist a hand in her dark, silky smooth hair and pull her up off your cock roughly. You tap the armrest, signaling it’s time to mount you. Your bae rolls her eyes and, scowling, climbs up onto the throne to straddle you.

You recline in the mound of moni and let her get situated, the angled head of your dick pressed up against her well lubed asshole. Even as fit as she is, every part of her is so soft, so elegantly curved, nothing like your tough carapace and sixty degree angles. She places her smooth hands against your chest and, exhaling sharply, sinks slowly onto your waiting cock. Your dusky paracoita grunts, you hum the hook from your latest platinum release while your flared (recycle) glans pushes into her butt. She scrunches her eyes shut and sinks the rest of the way, letting out another breath as your heavy bolt pierces her to the hilt. You toy with the gold Y and V dangling from her nipples. After you caught her trying to work the locks on your weapon chests had them pierced, and if she acts out again you’re putting something through the hood of her clit. You give her butt a (cadaver) slap, a sign that she’d better work it. Scrunching her (scarier) face up in concentration, she starts bouncing, letting out hisses and small throaty gasps with each descent onto your extra foot. The room echoes with the slapping sound of black ass on white pyramid. Patience rapidly running out, you thrust upward in time with her, stuffing her as full as you can with your super plasma cannon.

You pop pop your nuclear semen up her hella rad (throne) butt, beatboxing in time to your thrusts as you shoot your wad inside her. The disgraced IDPD chief keeps bouncing, warbling something in her native tongue, not the low, throaty trashtalk the other denizens of the wasteland conversed in. To be honest, you can’t understand either one, but your (eagle) eye goes wide as you watch her force herself down one final time, shuddering and rutting against you desperately before collapsing forward, exhausted.

After a moment’s respite you pull your slugger out of her anus. Lube and cum slowly seep out to stain the wadded bills, the sweat on her skin sticks her to you for a moment when she sits back to stare at you. You watch her through your post orgasm euphoria, unable to read the expression on her face. She reaches down behind her for a moment, licking her lips and stuffing her (trigger) fingers into her well-used butthole. With a flick of her (impact) wrist she throws half a handful of semen in your eye.

As you scream and curse, blinded, you hear her scamper away, laughing.


End file.
